Cazadora de Artemisa
by aliciapotterweasley
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Cazadoras de Artemisa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


Disclaimer: _Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Cazadoras de Artemisa" del foro "El _

_ Monte Olimpo"_

Estaba ayudando a levantar las tiendas de campañas que la señora Artemisa nos pidió que recogiéramos, para poder irnos al campamento Mestizo algo que la mayoría de las cazadoras protestaron, incluyéndome.

El Campamento Mestizo era un campamento donde los mestizos se entrenaban, quedaba en Long Island y era dirigido por Quirón, el famoso centauro entrenador de héroes y el director era el dios Dionisio. El campamento era bonito, tenía doce cabañas que correspondían a los doce olímpicos, las cabañas eran diferentes cada dios tenía una diferente de acuerdo a su personalidad.

La cabaña de mi señora Artemisa era hermosa, por afuera parecía hecha de plata que brillaba de noche a la luz de la luna, por dentro era muy acogedora, tenía un montón de camas camarotes de roble tallado que tenían un cubrecama plateado, las paredes estaban cubiertos de un suave beige con un montón de cuadros de la cacería, no tenía electricidad ya que no estaba permitida, al igual que acá…

También contaba con un lago, un campo de fresas que lo cultivaban los hijos de Demeter y los de Dionisio, tenía un campo de lucha con espada, uno de tiro de arco, un anfiteatro, un arsenal, un establo.

Termine de empacar las cosas mientras que la diosa le daba las indicaciones a Zoe la teniente ya que se iba unos días al Olimpo.

En el camino me dedique a pensar en el campamento , sería demasiado hermoso si no tuviera _chicos_, era lo único que lo malograba, había aprendido a odiarlos por estar en la cacería que me enseñaron a hacerlo pero sabía que tenían razón , mi vida antes de unirme a la cacería era una miseria, una verdadera tormenta, una pesadilla constante, una tortura…

_-Flashback-_

_Me encontraba en mi cuarto, exactamente debajo de mi cama, tapándome los oídos, pero igual escuchaba los gritos y suplicas de mi mamá y de los gritos de mi padrastro que había llegado ebrio de nuevo y golpeaba a mi mamá; luego se cansaría y venía a mi cuarto a hacer lo mismo hasta que se cansaba e iba a dormir hasta el día siguiente en la noche la misma rutina._

_Escuche un ruido de algo chocar con la pared y un gemido de mi madre. Me puse alerta salí de debajo de mi cama, cogí un bate de beisbol que compro el cerdo de mi padrastro el mes pasado para no-se-que-cosa, fui caminando despacio hasta el primer piso y me dirigí a la sala._

_La sala de mi casa era pequeña y descuidada ya que Mark se encargaba de arrasar con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Contaba con 3 sofás a rayas celestes y beige, un pequeño televisor con una mesita de madera tallada toscamente como soporte de lo último y una pequeña mesita a un costado con un teléfono encima. Todo estaba cubierto por basura que mi madre trataba todos los días de desaparecer en vano ya que en 5 minutos Mark se encargaba de volver a ensuciarlo también apestaba a tabaco, alcohol y a aros de cebolla que siempre mi padrastro lo tría._

_A lado de la pared que comunicaba con la cocina había una mancha de sangre, parado cerca de ahí estaba Mark mirando con indiferencia al suelo como si mirara a un bicho._

_Mark era un tipo alto con una barriga gigante tanto así que tenía que comprar ropa XXXXL para que le entrara, tenía el pelo cortado desigualmente, era negro carbón. Sus ojos eran negros y se podía ver a distancia que disfrutaba hacer sentir mal a la gente, brillaba un brillo sádico que hacía estremecer. Tenía una ropa holgada y tipo vagabundo, vestía siempre un buzo sucio de color azul oscuro y una camiseta 'blanca' que estaba marrón del uso._

_Me escondí detrás de unos de los sillones y me fui gateando despacio hasta quedar detrás de Mark, lo que vi me hizo casi emitir un grito. En el suelo estaba tirada mi mamá con un bulto de sangre en la cien que seguía sangrando a montones dejando un charco de sangre… _

_Mi tristeza fue opacada por mi furia ese malnacido había matado a mi madre solo porque se le dio su regalada gana, eso no lo iba a permitir cogí el bate con fuerza pero antes de lograr darle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza se voltio y lo cogió. _

_Me empujo haciendo que me golpeara contra el respaldar del sofá, estaba sonriendo como loco, tenía el brillo ese brillo sádico que hacía que me estremeciera._

_-Vaya, vaya la nena de mami quiere jugar ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa golpeando el bate con la mano, me estremecí involuntariamente antes de que él me golpeara con el bate en el estómago haciendo que me doblara del dolor que sentía y el siguiente me callera al suelo, para que empiece una serie de patadas que sentía que cada una fuera fuego que me quemaba…_

_Más o menos en la sexta o sétima patada escuche que alguien entraba a la casa derrumbando la puerta, luego escuche que muchas personas entraban con alguien dándoles órdenes, la voz de una mujer que se escuchaba melodiosa y calmada a pesar de también contener bastante furia y molestia._

_Después de eso me desmaye y no recuerdo nada a parte de despertar en una carpa rodeada de niñas con ropa plateada y una con una tiara_

_-Fin del Flashback- _

Casi nunca pensaba en eso ya que era recuerdos de tiempos que quería olvidar a pesar de saber que estos estaban grabados en mi mente con fuego, era mi vida con mi madre… la única persona que sacrificó todo por mí y mi bienestar…

Después de eso me convertí en una cazadora a pesar que me dieron la opción de irme al campamento ya que era una semidiosa, al principio estuve tentada en la última pero luego me explicaron que estaba llena de chicos y bueno … termine escogiendo la primera ganando hermanas que las adoro, cazando monstruos y a veces rescatando chicas que son maltratadas por hombres y por supuesto lo favorito de mi señora: Dar caza a hombre que maltratan a mujeres…


End file.
